


CK

by Xingbaeks



Series: Ko-Fi Support Drabbles~ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Canon, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet, Underwear, calvinklein, sort of canon, yixing ck pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: My "canon" about what happened when Baekhyun saw Yixing's Calvin Klein pictures.





	CK

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ it's been awhile!
> 
> I was inspired to write this when I saw all of Yixing's underwear pics (that are slowly killing me, i hope they're also killing baekhyun hehe>:))
> 
> It's also a gift for a ko-fi supporter! thank you so much, it really means a lot to me <3 i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (slightly unedited, also its NSFW)

“So, they gave you all this underwear, for free?” Baekhyun asked as he snooped inside Yixing’s bag.

“Mhm,” Yixing said as he looked through his phone.

“Why? It’s not like you’re going to go out in your underwear.” Baekhyun questioned. He didn’t know why he was feeling defensive about Yixing going out in his underwear or people looking at him in his underwear in general.

Yixing suddenly remembered what today was, he jumped up from the bed and walked towards Baekhyun, pulling him away from his luggage, “I forgot to tell you something—“ he began and Baekhyun stared back at him confused, “Stay off your phone for a day or two.” Yixing’s eyes pleaded but Baekhyun’s curiosity was nothing to mess with.

“Hm, why?” Baekhyun crossed his arms in front of him.

“Uh,” Yixing hadn’t come up with a good excuse. He hadn’t even mentioned the photo shoot at all to Baekhyun. “Please baby? Just trust me.”

Baekhyun drew his lips together, causing a little crinkle between them, then he pouted and sighed. Yixing looked at him confused, he took a few steps closer and caged Baekhyun in his arms, kissing his lips. Baekhyun let himself be kissed, quickly giving in and letting Yixing take over. They pulled away from each other letting out a deep sigh; one thing they both always agreed on was that kissing each other always felt like home. The warmth, the love, the coziness, their feelings just wrapped around the both of them with each kiss.

They smiled at each other and broke out into giggles like two teenage boys. “I’m going to order some food.” Yixing said as he walked away to look at the hotel menu. Baekhyun hummed happily and laid on the bed, getting his phone from the nightstand, he began to scroll through his social media accounts, already forgetting what Yixing had asked of him, Yixing’s kiss might’ve had something to do with that.

Yixing finished the order and as soon as he placed the phone back down, he heard a scream, “Yixing!” His eyes widened and he looked back towards the bed, Baekhyun was pointing at his phone that faced him with his shirtless and just in underwear pics.

“Baby I can explain.” He walked towards the bed, Baekhyun still staring at him with his eyes wide and mouth agape. “Please don’t be mad, I just didn’t know how to mention it.” Baekhyun looked at the pics again and pouted.

“You’re mine!” He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted even more. Yixing smiled and sat behind him, kissing his neck gently.

“Of course, I’m yours, only for my Baekhyunee.” He whispered against Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun’s breathing became shaky, he uncrossed his arms and let himself be wrapped up in Yixing’s arms.

“But everyone saw,” Baekhyun paused as he began to enjoy the trail of kisses Yixing was leaving around his neck.

“Saw what? Hm?” Yixing asked.

“Your body,” Baekhyun looked at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes, even he couldn’t understand why he was feeling so possessive about it. “I just wanted to be the only one to see everything about you, I guess.” He whispered more to himself than to Yixing but Yixing had heard him.

“You do. Baby, you do see everything about me. All the sides of me that no one else sees, the way we are when we’re with each other. The words we share in the dark.” Yixing tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

Baekhyun nodded, Yixing was right. He saw more. So much more of Yixing than anyone else, even the rest of EXO. Yixing and he have always been inseparable, it was silly to feel jealous about something like this. He smiled, this time it was his little evil grin, Yixing knew trouble was coming, “Come on, model for me!” Baekhyun said pulling out the underwear packages from his luggage. Yixing laughed, loudly and sincerely. _That’s my laughter, the one he shares with me only,_ Baekhyun thought and smiled brightly, so much more brightly than what he usually did, the smile he only shared with Yixing.

Yixing obliged and changed into some of the underwear for him and Baekhyun cheered and whistled at him, “You know, these would look really good on you.” Yixing said pointing at pair of maroon colored hip briefs.

Yixing sat on the bed waiting for Baekhyun. Baekhyun poked his head out and smiled shyly before walking all the way out of the bathroom. Yixing licked his lips and Baekhyun’s cheeks became more pink. “So much more stunning than I imagined.” Yixing walked up and eyed him, his hands touching Baekhyun’s hips lightly. He took a deep breath and turned Baekhyun around, “Fuck,” he whispered as Baekhyun’s ass came into view. His thighs already looked amazing but his ass, that was what pushed Yixing over the edge.

Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as Yixing groped and rubbed his ass, kissing his lips as roughly as he was feeling him up. Yixing suddenly pulled away, “Do that thing,” he whispered against Baekhyun’s lips.

“What thing?” Baekhyun asked confused.

“From your dance, the hip thing, you look so hot on stage when you do it.”

Baekhyun did. First by himself while Yixing looked from a distance, then he asked him to do it again as his hands held on to Baekhyun’s hips and then once more against him. Baekhyun’s ass rubbing against his already hard cock. Baekhyun bit his lips as he felt it. Yixing kissed the back of his neck down to his shoulder blade, holding him close against him as they continued to move against each other, Baekhyun pushing himself back onto Yixing and Yixing pushing his hips forward.

Then Yixing stopped, he stopped and began to kiss down Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun shivered, he loved the anticipation of Yixing’s next move. Yixing kneeled on the floor and kissed Baekhyun’s ass through the underwear, biting gently and rubbing his thighs roughly, squeezing them as he got lost in feeling Baekhyun’s ass with his mouth. Baekhyun moaned slightly, he loved the attention.

Yixing kneeled on the floor behind Baekhyun, his soft legs, his soft ass; it drove him crazy. He pulled the underwear to the side and begin to kiss his plump bottom, spreading him to kiss his pink hole. Baekhyun gasped at the warm breath he felt and closed his eyes when he felt the first lick.

“Ah, mm,” he moaned as Yixing’s tongue pushed through the tight entrance and licked him, wiggling his tongue around inside him. Baekhyun pushed himself down against Yixing’s face, trying to feel more of his tongue, to get more of the pleasure.

Baekhyun rubbed his hands across his chest and around his neck as he moaned Yixing’s name, he lightly tightened his hand around his neck when Yixing’s tongue reached a spot that sent shivers down his spine. Yixing pushed him forward, to bend down. Baekhyun reached forward to the bed post and bent down, sticking his ass out more, allowing Yixing to bury his face deeper. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and held his moans in, “Baby,” he sighed in pleasure, “It feels so-so good.”

Yixing pulled away and spanked him before gripping at his ass tightly, “Fuck, come here.” Yixing pulled Baekhyun’s waist as he got up from the floor, he picked Baekhyun up and threw him on the bed. He pulled the underwear off roughly, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, excited about what was to come.

Yixing spread his legs open, he fingered Baekhyun loose. Watching his fingers disappear inside him and enjoying the tightness around them, he couldn’t wait to fuck him. He aligned himself, pushing the tip of his hard cock in slowly, they both moaned at the sensation. Baekhyun held on tightly to Yixing, already feeling full but wanting more, so much more.

Yixing kissed Baekhyun’s lips, down his chest and licked his nipples as he pushed his cock in deeper inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Yixing’s hair pulling at lightly and when Yixing’s teeth bit down on his nipple. Yixing sighed when he was fully inside Baekhyun, he kissed Baekhyun’s jaw and leaned back to put Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders, kissing his calves and licking under his foot. Baekhyun licked his lips as he watched, enticing him, “Fuck me, Zhang Yixing.” He whispered.

“Gladly.” Yixing replied as he began to move his hips, getting into a rhythm. Baekhyun’s soft gasps after each thrust filled him up with endearment for the younger male, each time they spent together like this; it was like falling in love with him all over again.

The softness didn’t last long. Baekhyun asked for more and who was Yixing to deny him that? To deny him the pleasure of filling him up and pounding him into the bed, Yixing’s name spilling out of his mouth in loud moans. “I love it, I love it when you fuck me.” Baekhyun said, groaning at the sensation of Yixing’s cock rubbing against his sweet spot.

Yixing pulled out and flipped him over, to bend on all fours. He quickly shoved himself back in, so needy for Baekhyun’s tightness that he didn’t even want to torture him this time. He held on to his hips and began to pound him again, “Ahh, ah,” Baekhyun moaned as soon as he was being filled up by Yixing’s thick dick. He pushed himself back against Yixing trying to get more of him; Yixing leaned forward and bit Baekhyun’s neck while moving his hips quickly against Baekhyun’s ass, their moans loud and their skin slapping against each other adding to the filthy noises that could be heard through the room.

Baekhyun’s hand gripped at Yixing’s thigh, trying to pull him closer, Yixing’s lips urgently kissed Baekhyun’s, he loved kissing him. The shape of Baekhyun’s mouth, the way they felt against his, the way he tasted, it drove him absolutely wild. “Baby,” Baekhyun moaned and pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asked.

“Your cock twitched, and it felt good.” Baekhyun giggled and kissed Yixing again. Yixing smiled and pulled out, “No!” Baekhyun protested, but it was too late Yixing had already pulled back and was sitting back staring at his gaping hole. Yixing’s hand reached forward and massaged Baekhyun’s balls; Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and pushed his ass up, exposing himself more for Yixing.

Yixing kissed and bit behind Baekhyun’s thighs as his hand kept massaging Baekhyun, he licked his pretty pink hole, the torture was backfiring, Baekhyun was enjoying the slowness while he wanted to fuck him until he came deep inside him.

“This isn’t working.” He finally said turning Baekhyun around and pulled him on to his legs, he quickly aligned and entered the warmth that was Baekhyun once more. They both sighed. Baekhyun smiled triumphantly as Yixing pushed his legs over his shoulders and fucked him until his legs trembled with his orgasm. Yixing filled him up with a loud groan against Baekhyun’s shoulder, pecking his collarbone while Baekhyun’s fingers caressed through his hair gently.

“You drive me crazy.” Yixing whispered.

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun smiled at him and kissed Yixing’s nose. They laid in bed staring at each other, taking in every detail and every feeling to cherish it later, when they were apart again.

“I love you.” Yixing said against his skin with each kiss, Baekhyun felt it, all the love Yixing had for him. It made him feel so full he felt like was going to explode.

“I’m going to suck the soul out of your cock if you keep being this sweet!” Baekhyun said in a frustrating manner. Yixing looked at him shocked for a moment before breaking out in a loud laugh.

“Please do.” Yixing winked at him and Baekhyun pushed him back against the bed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys comment and let me know what you thought about this ;-; struggling college student with loads of homework i need the validation orz ;; (thank you for reading!!!)


End file.
